This invention relates to a loose-leaf binder, and more particular to a loose-leaf binder, such as a loose-leaf photo album or a loose-leaf file binder, having a plurality of pages neatly piled together, every abutting two of which are detachably and rotatably connected to each other by a plurality of axially aligned hinge members alternately formed along a pair of corresponding edges of said pages.
In FIG. 1, a conventional loose-leaf binder which is sold in the mark is shown. This conventional loose-leaf binder comprises a plurality of pages (A) neatly piled together, every abutting two of which are detachably and rotatably connected to each other by a set of hinge members (B) comprising a plurality of axially aligned hinge seats (B1) alternately formed along a pair of corresponding edges of the abutting two pages. However, the user of this conventional loose-leaf binder has to prepare a number of hinge wires which are apt to injure his/her fingers and are also difficult to insert into the axially aligned hinge seats as they are curved and/or the hinge seats are not precisely aligned or manufactured.